


Танго для шестеренок и скрипичного соло

by Maranta



Category: The Man From U.N.C.L.E. (2015)
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-03
Updated: 2019-11-03
Packaged: 2021-01-21 04:44:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21293777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maranta/pseuds/Maranta
Summary: Ощущение, что этот человек будет его смертью, никогда не оставляет Наполеона.
Relationships: Illya Kuryakin/Napoleon Solo
Comments: 2
Kudos: 73





	Танго для шестеренок и скрипичного соло

Умирать в Париже пошло.

Хуже только схватить инфаркт во время отдыха в Бадене, пыхтя на юной любовнице. В зените воровской карьеры Наполеону виделось, что он отдаст концы как-то так — в жаркий июльский полдень, седым и обрюзгшим, пять минут не дожив до оргазма; липкие от пота простыни будут путаться в ногах, а в соседнем номере — ссориться старые девы, приехавшие лечить печень.

Видение это всегда угнетало Наполеона — как вульгарным мещанством, так и неизбежностью — поэтому, задыхаясь в медвежьей хватке русского агента на полу общественного сортира в Восточном Берлине, он чувствует главным образом смирение с судьбой, так внезапно приобретшей чувство юмора и предложившей ему альтернативу.

Курякин так и не убивает его — ни тогда в туалете, в гневе, ни после, в римской гостинице, ради выполнения задания, но ощущение, что этот человек будет его смертью, никогда не оставляет Наполеона. В редкие минуты слабости, в посторгазменной дреме или выпив бокал вина, он воображает, как Илья сделает это — добьет после тяжелого ранения на задании, чтоб не мучился? Свернет шею в плену, чтобы не дать шанса проболтаться? Зашибет в ярости, когда Соло снова ляпнет, что не следует, а остановить в этот раз будет некому? Лишний раз потащит его за собой в окно, в застывшее озеро, наперерез вооруженным бандитам, вместо того, чтобы тихо улизнуть?

Почему-то представлять это не страшно — не так, как Баден. Умереть рядом с Курякиным не страшно, и когда наступает Париж, Наполеон даже не думает, как бы выкрутиться, словно чертов русский фатализм каким-то образом проник и в его кровь.  
Бомбу они находят в заброшенном доме на Ке д’Аустерлиц, и это почти смешно, если б не было так нарочито, так навязчиво — «привет, Наполеон». Совпадения преследуют их вот уже года три, нелепые, как плохая игра слов, и Соло думал бы на Викторию, если был бы какой-то шанс уцелеть после прямого попадания боеголовки — но у их злого гения какое-то другое имя.

Взрывчатка — полбеды, конечно. Подвал полон бочек с токсичной дрянью, за создателем которой они гонялись неделю. Дом в двух шагах от набережной, в верховьях Сены — попади яд в воду, течь ему через весь город. И захочешь, не уйдешь, агент. В такие дни Наполеон ненавидит свою работу.

Бомба ждет их на втором этаже, в бывшей гостиной. В прошлой жизни она была саквояжем, патефоном и чуть-чуть швейной машинкой. Таймер крупный, вызывающий — чтобы нельзя было не понять назначение этого выкидыша инженерной мысли.  
Курякин сразу оттесняет его, обходит бомбу по кругу, оценивая, словно живого противника. Кивнув себе, поддергивает брюки, прежде чем опуститься на колени. Кепка аккуратно приземляется рядом.

— Может, лучше я? — без особой уверенности предлагает Соло. Получив в ответ недоверчивый взгляд, вздыхает и вынимает из-за пазухи футляр с инструментами, вкладывает в требовательно протянутую руку. Пока русский раскладывает перед собой все необходимое, связывается с Уэверли и успевает коротко доложить. На таймере семь минут.

Со шкафа пялится стеклянными глазами чучело черной птицы. Наполеон, равнодушно скользнув по нему взглядом, приваливается лопатками к дверному косяку и застывает. Очень хочется убраться как можно дальше, но он не смеет даже перешагнуть порог, будто стоит ему отвернуться — и Курякина не будет, выхватят из-под носа, как ловкий наперсточник — подшипник. Фортуна любит Наполеона, он легкий, как бабочка, его не трудно вынести из огня или увести короткой дорогой. Но теперь, когда они делят все на двоих, и опасности, и удачи, Наполеон никогда не знает, хватит ли его везения, чтобы вытащить стального, тяжелого русского; в этот раз — особенно.

Наполеон победил под Аустерлицем, но русские — проиграли.

Илья застыл над вскрытым кожухом бомбы, бледный и сосредоточенный, как любой шахматист в своей самой главной игре. Шансы у него, гроссмейстера, довольно высоки, хоть играет против смерти, но Соло все же думает — пусть нам повезет. Посмотри, удача моя, разве он не хорош? Разве он не стоит того, чтобы надрывать крылышки? Весь он смуглый и светлый, как полированная бронза, сомкнутые створки неулыбчивых губ прячут жемчуг округлых русских слов на языке. Тонкие запястья, длинные сильные пальцы. Такие руки пригодились бы музыканту, хирургу. Вору.  
Курякин ими бьет.

Это так до нелепости расточительно, что иногда Наполеону хочется украсть эти руки — и золотистый пушок на загривке, и темной синевы глаза. Незачем боевой машине коммунизма радужки оттенка cerulean blue. Курякина хочется обнести вчистую, до голых стен, как фараоновы усыпальницы, сохранить украденное для себя и не показывать никому. Только Илья не согласится попасть в частную коллекцию, он принадлежит государству, своему государству, даже не американскому.

Когда на таймере остается пять минут, оживает патефонная игла, и по комнате разливается танго. Наполеон, не в силах дольше оставаться неподвижным, трогается с места и кружит по комнате под «Брызги шампанского», бережно прижимая к себе невидимого партнера или партнершу. Шелестят старые газеты, с подоконника слетают под ноги листья платана, пыль взметается маленькими Везувиями, мелькает в старом зеркале призрак кавалера, в котором Соло не сразу узнает себя — белое бескровное лицо, темные глаза.

Он танцует, переходя с женской партии на мужскую, пока Курякин не дергает досадливо бровью — и Наполеон послушно опускается на пропыленный стул с гнутыми ножками. Сцепив пальцы в замок до белизны суставов, мысленно просит, шевеля губами, как при молитве в далеком-далеком детстве: _«Илья, давай уйдем, Илья. Я хочу жить, а без тебя уйти не смогу. Пощади меня, а?»_  
Тот не слышит, а если бы и слышал, то не ответил бы, конечно. Наполеон, в общем-то, потому и перестал когда-то молиться. Бог не слушает мальчишек с Адской Кухни, Бог и русские агенты.

— Когда ты впервые увидел бомбу? — спрашивает русский, не отрываясь от занятия. На таймере две минуты.

Наполеон прикидывает — сорок пятый, сорок шестой, проводили ревизию на берлинских складах.

— А я в сорок третьем. Играли с пацанами в овраге, — будничным, равнодушным голосом произносит Курякин, и у Наполеона от предчувствия холодеет внутри. — Бросали патроны в огонь, ну, знаешь. Потом Витька из 6 «А» нашел снаряд. Я предложил рассказать взрослым, пойти поискать телефонную будку. Меня обозвали стукачом, — Курякин усмехается углом рта, откручиваямикроскопический винтик.  
— Но я все равно пошел, потому что так было правильно. Успел отойти метров на сто.  
Рядом с винтиком ложится другой, третий, прежде чем русский тихо, задумчиво спрашивает:

— Ты когда-нибудь видел оторванные детские ноги?

Соло молча качает головой. Лицо Курякина стягивает мимолетная судорога, пробегает рябью по воде, но руки даже не вздрагивают, продолжая работу.

— Тогда вот и начались припадки. Не после отца. Ночами снилось — снаряд ездит по городу, ищет меня. Орал во сне, — сосредоточенно сведя брови, Курякин трогает кончиками пальцев показавшиеся провода. — Справился, конечно. На службе прошел курс взрывного дела. Страх надо знать в лицо, понимаешь?

Наполеон кивает, не отводя от него взгляда. На таймер он перестал смотреть в тридцать пять секунд.

Курякин четкими, неторопливыми движениями откладывает отвертку, выбирает кусачки. Попробовав режущую кромку, предлагает напоследок:

— Можешь выйти в окно. Пять секунд хватит, чтобы укрыться за углом.

Наполеон вздыхает устало и разочарованно — безнадежен — прежде чем опуститься на колени, поддернув брюки, на пыльные половицы напротив Ильи. Перегнувшись через развороченный механизм, прижимается губами к углу неулыбчивого рта. Качнувшись назад, тихо добавляет:

— На удачу, — и смотрит, не отрываясь, как расширяются зрачки в синих глазах напарника, смотрит, даже когда кусачки щелкают едва слышно, и мир не исчезает в огне. Только тогда Соло опускает взгляд, он должен знать, бежать ли ему, спасаться ли от своей личной синеглазой смерти, или снова повезло.  
Кусачки ложатся на паркет почти без стука.

Пальцы русского по-прежнему не дрожат.


End file.
